This invention relates generally to towing hitches that are installed on automotive vehicles for towing trailers. Specifically, the invention relates to a decorative and protective cover for covering the end of the hitch tube which is exposed when the drawbar that is used for towing a trailer is removed from the hitch.
Certain types of towing hitches contain a removable drawbar that can be disconnected from the hitch and stowed in a suitable location when the hitch is not in use. The hitch comprises a drawbar-receiving tube, also sometimes called the hitch tube, into which one end of the drawbar is inserted. Typically, a pinned connection is used to securely join the two parts in assembly. Use of a removable pin permits the connection to be conveniently broken when the drawbar is to be disconnected and stowed. With the drawbar stowed, the end of the hitch tube is exposed, and therefore the use of a cover to cover this otherwise exposed end of the hitch tube is often deemed desirable.
In a preliminary novelty search conducted in connection with this invention, the following U.S. patents relating to covers for towing hitches were developed: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,342,907; 3,271,050; 3,782,761; and 4,040,641. The applicant was previously aware of the commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,770 relating to a Drawbar Cover. The latter three patents from the search disclose various embodiments of covers that fit into the open end of a hitch tube after the drawbar has been disconnected and removed. The hitch tube typically contains holes which align with corresponding holes in the drawbar when the drawbar is inserted into the hitch tube. A removable pin passes through these aligned holes to connect the drawbar to the hitch. When the pin is removed and the drawbar separated from the hitch tube, these holes are available for use, and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,761, the cover contains a key operated locking mechanism that releasably locks the cover to one of these holes after the cover has been inserted into the end of the hitch tube.
The present invention relates to an improvement in the state of the art as reflected by these prior patents. A hitch tube cover embodying principles of the present invention affords improvements in several respects. For one, the cover of the present invention is a one-piece molded plastic element which contains a covering portion and a releasable attaching portion in a single unitary piece. The covering and releasable attaching portions are advantageously configured to perform their respective functions in new and useful ways in association with a hitch tube.
One of the features of the covering portion is the inclusion of an end covering zone not only for the exposed end of the hitch tube per se, but also for covering safety chain attachment holes that are provided on the hitch to either lateral side of the hitch tube. The disclosed embodiment of cover further comprises not only a laterally elongate end wall that forms the end covering zone, but also a top wall extending from the end wall in top covering relation to at least a portion of the top of the hitch tube and the safety chain attachment holes that lie to either side. Still further, the cover includes vertical side walls that extend both downwardly from the lateral ends of the top wall and forwardly from the lateral ends of the end wall so as to be in lateral covering relation to the otherwise exposed lateral sides of the hitch tube and safety chain attachment holes. The cover also comprises a partial bottom wall that extends both laterally inwardly from the lower edges of the sides walls and forwardly from the adjoining lower edge of the end wall while leaving clearance over a laterally central region so that the releasable attaching portion can be conveniently accessed when it is desired to remove the cover from the hitch tube.
The attaching portion comprises a tubular walled structure that projects inwardly from a central region of the cover's end wall and closely fits the open end of the hitch tube. This structure has a generally rectangular configuration, and a resiliently flexible catch is integrally formed in this tubular wall structure. Upon installation of the cover to the hitch tube, this resiliently flexible catch is resiliently deflected out of the way during the initial insertion of the tubular walled attaching structure into the open end of the hitch tube. Upon full insertion of the tubular walled attaching structure into the open end of the hitch tube, the catch resiliently relaxes to engage one of the holes in the wall of the hitch tube that is used for the pinned connection of the drawbar to the hitch tube when the drawbar is in use. The clearance that is provided in the partial bottom wall of the cover provides access to the catch, enabling the catch to be disengaged from the hole when it is desired to remove the cover from the hitch tube.
A still further aspect of the invention is that the cover is especially adapted for a hitch on a towing vehicle which has decorative fascia that extends across the rear of the towing vehicle's body. The cover is adapted for a complementary cooperative relationship with this fascia in covering the exposed hitch tube which closely underlies the fascia.
The foregoing features, advantages, and benefits of the invention, along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a presently preferred embodiment in accordance with the best mode contemplated at this time in carrying out the invention.